


Cold Partner

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: When Mick and Caitlin have to pretend they're dating to get out of a sticky situation, Killer Frost intervenes.





	Cold Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer and include scenes that would be awkward for Caitlin and/or Mick, and some flirting, and just a lot more than it does now. But Killer Wave was not okay with Caitlin feeling uncomfortable, so this happened instead. I hope you like it! I wanted to include more elements of Caitlin/Killer Frost liking Mick back, but since I couldn't fit it in, this can be read as very one sided. Read it either way because there is no right answer XD
> 
> For the DCTV bingo prompt "Fake Relationship."

Caitlin wasn’t sure she bought Mick’s story. Sure, she understood that they’d have to lie about how they knew each other, but was saying they were dating really the only viable excuse?

Killer Frost and Heatwave weren’t supposed to be teaming up. They were just the only two heroes with criminal connections, so they’d been the obvious choices when Team Flash had needed information from the criminal underground. Their connections weren’t the same though, so once they’d gotten their mission, the two split up and started asking around. As far as Caitlin was concerned, they were just supposed to meet up afterwards to make sure nothing had gone wrong, not to work together.

Yet, there she was, with Heatwave’s arm around her waist as they faced some thug that had followed Mick.

As subtly as she could, Caitlin tried to nudge Mick’s arm off with her elbow. Instead of moving away, he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. “Any girl of mine would love to have my hands all over them.”

 _Ugh_ Caitlin thought as his warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. “Well, _this_ girl,” she whispered back, “would love some personal space.”

Mick pulled her closer. “If he doesn't buy our act, he’ll try to kill us.” It was the same warning he’d given her when they first started this charade. Caitlin knew that one thug wasn’t a match for the combined efforts of Killer Frost and Heatwave, but the fight itself would draw too much attention to them. The last thing they needed was to lose all of their contacts. Especially, if they lost those contacts because Caitlin couldn't put up with a hand on her waist.

But just as Caitlin resigned herself to playing her part with Mick, she felt a familiar chill run through her. Even the arm around her wasn't as scalding hot as it had seemed moments before. She knew her eyes and hair were transforming as she felt herself freezing through, frosting over, and Killer Frost emerging.

“I’ve got this, Caitie,” came the echoing voice from Caitlin’s own mouth.

Turning to face Mick, Killer Frost looked at him from behind strands of gray hair, and said, “Drop your hand or I’ll freeze it off.”

Mick’s mouth was ajar as he stared at her. “That’s hot,” he said.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes. She was about to show Mick not to take a threat from her too lightly, when she heard the thug curse. She looked back to him, only to see him lifting a gun to point at her.

“You’re with one of those meta-freaks?” he asked Mick, his previous look of mild suspicion replaced with fear and hatred.

Killer Frost looked him up and down. Was he really dumb enough to insult the strongest person in the alleyway? She supposed so if he was also dumb enough to aim a gun at her within arm’s reach.

She easily grabbed the gun and froze it through in a second. The outer casing became so cold that the thug dropped it to the ground, where it shattered.

“You know I like cold partners,” Mick said, grinning broadly at the man.

Killer Frost stepped closer to the stranger and wrapped one cold hand around his throat. She let out just enough of a chill that he’d have difficulty breathing. “You don't get to question us,” she said. She dropped him and turned around to walk past Mick. “Come on, _Babe_ ,” she said over her shoulder, “We’re leaving.”

Mick followed quickly, walking a little too close to her again, as he repeated, “That was hot.”

“Actually, I like things cold,” she said with a smirk. It wasn’t too much of a stretch to assume any girl of Heatwave’s would be able to put up a fight, so Caitie couldn't be too mad at her for dropping the act. The thug would probably just spread the word that Mick was dating an ice meta, which was a lot better than word getting out that he and an ice meta started a fight as soon as someone asked them too many questions.

So, crisis averted, information found—by one of her contacts, not his, she was proud to say—and they would be back to STAR Labs in no time. Overall, successful mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work focusing on Caitlin/Killer Frost and Mick!
> 
> If you want a fun place to discuss the DCTV shows, check out this [discord](https://discord.gg/4SHNd78)! I'm one of the admins, and we love having new people. I'd definitely love having more killerwave fans around to chat with! XD


End file.
